Beginnings
by Sapphira Adi
Summary: This story used to be called Max meets her Match. This is Max Ride mixed with fantasy. Important authors note chapter 9. Please R&R! Takes place after Schools Out Forever.
1. Same Old, Same Old

Prologue

"Max?" asked Nudge tentatively, "Can we land I'm really tired." Max studied her flock; they all looked like they were going to fall asleep in mid-air.

"Okay everybody lets land over there by that motel." Everyone wordlessly landed, covered their wings, and entered the hotel.

"Can I help you?" asked the woman at the front desk.

"Yes" replied Max as she studied the woman, definitely not an Eraser, too fat "we would like three rooms."

"Here are your keys to your room, have a nice night."

"I hope so.," said Max as she recalled the endless times she had been aroused from her bed by Erasers. She then gave everybody there room keys and ushered them to the elevator. At least the hotel was nice enough. It was cleaner than some places they had been and was pleasant looking.

"Ding" announced the elevator as it reached their floor and opened its doors to let its passengers out, but as Max surveyed the scene outside the elevator doors, I think she wished they had not opened for there in the hallway stood fifty Erasers, with guns. Yes, definitely not a good situation for them or… so she thought.

**A/n hey this is my first fanfic, but definitely not my first story so any harsh reviews won't hurt… much. I promise I will update… if I get some feedback, so review people! Ha! ha! ha!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from James Patterson's books, but everyone else I invented.


	2. Mom?

**A/n hey sorry about that cliffhanger I just had to do it!!! This one probably will not have a cliffy!!! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own his characters Claimer: You know which ones are mine.**

Chapter1

"Oh just great! How are we going to get out of this mess!?" asked Max in frustration. Guess who answers

"Your not," snarled Ari (our favorite Eraser) "just give up and we'll take back to the school nicely."

"Never!" yelled Max, but before anyone could do anything (like rip a certain Erasers guts out or shoot a certain bird kid) someone started saying,

"Oh dear oh dear, such hatred I really don't like violence, especially when it happens with children in the room. Simultaneously Ari and Max looked around for whoever had said that, there behind Max were four people who had not been there before.

"What the?! How the heck did you get there we didn't here the elevator" sputtered Ari, if Max had not been as confused herself she might have enjoyed seeing Ari make a fool of himself.

"Of course we didn't use the elevator, deary, we used a much better mode of transportation, said the strange woman "now if you'll excuse us. Max has some important work to do somewhere else." Then she grabbed Max's hand and pulled her over to the other people, Ari finally realizing what the woman had done started shooting at the woman, but he was to late they were already gone.

Max POV

After the whirling sensation stopped I could think enough to finally figure out what happened, and then I realized the only explanation was that someone in that odd group had to have teleported us.

"Max, dear, could you bring your friends over here so that we can see what you children want to eat." said that woman who had confronted Ari.

"Okay, just a minute I replied, "I have to find them first" I added under my breath. I looked around my surroundings. I was in a beautiful room. Everything in there was either blue or silver, and the ceiling! On the ceiling, someone took the time to paint the stars! There was Ursa Minor, and Ursa Major, and all different kinds of constellations.

"Max" yelled a familiar voice, "hurry up or we'll eat all the food!"

"Coming Nudge" replied Max.

After dinner, the woman who had saved us asked us to go into the living room so she could introduce her friends and explain them a little.

"Okay" started the woman, " my name is Helen Vernes and this is my husband, Thomas Vernes" she said as she patted the man sitting beside her. "Everyone else will introduce themselves.

"I am Aquamarine" said a gorgeous woman in a black silk dress. "I have never had a last name since I have never known my parents. This man beside me is Grant he is my husband."

"Well," said Helen "now that we're all introduced you may ask us anything you wish.

"Is Max really your daughter?" asked Angel

**A/n So I lied, sue me. I just love being the author when I do a cliffhanger like that, but if I were the reader, I would find the author and kill them. Well I might update if someone will review. Thanks to Karma Ironic, you are the first person to review. Give her a round of applause. YAYY!!**


	3. Explanations

**A/n hi I had so many good ideas for this story I just had to write them down before my head exploded!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them.**

**Claimer: I do own the plot and my characters **

Chapter 3

Helen's POV

_Now how did she know that, _I asked myself.

_She is a mind reader, _answered Aqua in my mind.

_I guess I will have to tell them sooner rather than later, huh. Aqua will you shield my mind there are some things that little girls as Angel should not be exposed to._

_Thought you would never ask, she_ replied.

Angel's POV

I watched everyone's reaction to my question, to my surprise Helen only cocked her head to the side and looked mildly surprised. Max however did not take my question so well.

"WHAT?!" she screeched as she jumped up from her chair. Fang looked aghast at this news **(a/n what?! Fang showing emotion AHH!.) **Nudge and Gazzy were to taken back to talk **( a/n Nudge speechless AHH!) **Iggy just sat there.

Max POV "WHAT" I screeched as I jumped up from my chair.

_Max, _said the voice in my head_, I have something I need to tell you._ _Not now Voice can't you see that I'm busy. I know, I know , but you now how you think I know everything.. OH yeah you can tell me if she's my mother! NO, Max see that's just what I was going to tell you! You see I do not know if she' your mother or not you will just have to listen to her and I will explain a few things later._ Then I heard Helen's calming voice saying"Now, now Max calm down and I'll tell your story and part of mine as well." She took a breath and started to talk. "When I was in my early twenties I decided I wanted to be a missionary to a third world country. I went to missionary seminar and studied for four years. After my training ended, I choose a little nation in Africa to spread the gospel in, unfortunately for me this country was infamous for its high crime rates and its inhospitality to Christians. I was walking home one night from visiting with one of my friends. I knew that it was dangerous to go out night, but I was having so much fun with my friend I didn't notice how dark it was getting." Here she paused and I saw such pain in her eyes I felt her pain as my own.

"You don't have to go on if it's to painful, dear." said Thomas.

"No no sweetheart Max deserves to know." She took in another deep breath and with that new breath a look of determination was on her face and she started talking again.

"Max, on that night in a dark alley I was raped and you were conceived." she put her hand up to stop me from interrupting. " Max I want you to now this even though I was raped and I was mentally battered I never thought of hating you, or aborting you, or even giving you up for adoption. I loved you!"

"Then why was I sent to the School? Why wasn't I raised by you?" I could feel the anger boiling up, but I couldn't help it, I was MAD! "Max, you have to believe me it was not my choice that you went to this place you call the School." she said. "Just let me explain a little more and you'll understand."

I realized what I had said and cooled down a little.

"Okay" I relented. She gave a sigh of relief and started to talk once more,

"A few months after you were born I was visited by another friend of mine. He warned me that a detachment of soldiers was coming to arrest me. He asked me to flee, he said he had transportation ready to get me out, but he was too late for after he told me all this there was a knock on the door. I thrust you into his arms and made him promise to take care of you. Then I pushed you both into a secret room made especially for such a purpose. For years Max, I pined away in prison wondering if you were safe. After four years had gone by, I had given up hope of ever seeing my precious daughter again, until a man named Dr. John freed me with the help of the people in this room plus two others who are not here, and now I have one question for you Max, would you like to know your name?"

"Yes" I replied eagerly wanting to know more of things, I had long ago given up hope of ever knowing.

"I named you Deborah, after the prophetess in the Bible for like her I knew you had a warrior spirit."

"Deborah" I whispered trying to get used to it. You know I sorta liked it. I wonder who this Deborah was, I wondered if she had a rough time of it like me.

"Well" announced Aqua "I guess its time for you all to go to bed. I'm sure your brains are hurting from all the information you've learned to day and I'm sure our tired. She was right we were all very tired so we silently trudged up to our beds, but unfortunately for me my night was not yet over.

**A/n hope you liked this chapter. Please review! I need some feedback! And my friend God's Servant is going to kill me if I don't update soon. But I won't do that until I get at least ten reviews. And for all you action seekers out there who are wondering wheres the action don't worry its coming I just hope you don't mind seeing Ari getting his butt kicked. **


	4. Shock!

**A/n I decided I couldn't wait for ten reviews, so now without further adieu… Dun dun dun dunnnnn, the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jp's characters. **

**Claimer: I do own everything else, except Aqua's daughter.**

_The Voice will be in quotations_ _like everyone else unless someone else is in the room with them then it will be italized, and what Max replies will still be in her head._ Chapter 4

Max POV

As soon as I got to my room, the Voice decided to start talking.

"Max, as soon as we get to your room I have something to show you.," he said.

"What is it?' I asked warily his visions were not at all pleasant, especially when they come with such horrible pain.

"Don't worry, Max it's not a vision and I promise it won't hurt. Just then, I entered my room time to see what the Voice wants to show me.

"Okay Max sit down and I'll come out."

"Okay" I replied wondering what he meant by_ come out._

"I'm here," he said and for the second time that night, I was utterly shocked. There in front of me was a dog the size of the pupil of my eye. He was so small I could barely tell what he was, but besides him being a dog, he had WINGS!

"Oh my gosh," I said. I was too astounded to get out more words to express how amazed I was. All this time it had been HIM, at least I assume it's a him.

"Yes, Max" he sighed "I am male, now if your not too tired to hear another story I would like to tell you mine." It took a few moments for me to fully recover from the shock, but I eventually decided I probably wouldn't be able to sleep if I didn't know more about this.

"Yes, I would like to hear your story, but first could I know your name."

"Oh, yes, sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Sloann"

Aqua POV

I walked up to the door of Helen's office and knocked.

"Come in" I heard Helen say. I entered the room and sat down in one of her chairs.

"The children are in their beds for the night." I said.

"Umhum" she mumbled as she typed something in her computer.

"Are you sure we shouldn't bring Diamond and Amethyst. You know I work better with there gifts at my disposal." I blurted out. Helen always was the only one who could get past my emotionless façade, not even Vince could get past my stone face. **(A/n if your wondering who Vince is don't worry that comes later.)**

"I thought you said the children's powers would do just fine.," she said.

"I know, but ever since they took my daughter. I just want to take every person with Grant's power there and make **THEM PAY!!!" **this instantlycaught Helen's attention she put down the pencil she had been holding and came over to my side.

"Shh shh shh" she said trying to calm me down, and as she held her hand in mine I felt the healing start to take place. I had seen her do it to other people, but I had never been ready for it. It was even better than I had imagined.

Max POV "One thousand years ago" Sloann started, "I along with forty-nine others was chosen to perform an important task. Because of our loyalty to the human race we were chosen to be a Guardian Dog"

"You mean like guardian angels" I interrupted.

"No not like guardian angels. We're here because you need extra guidance. Anyways we were given five gifts, wings, our small size, the ability to read most minds and sense emotions, the ability to remember everything I have ever sensed, heard, read, smelled, and seen, and finally the gift of immortality."

"Wow," I said, "you're pretty amazing. What kind of dog are you though?"

"I am a Golden Retriever."

"Well I'm glad you finally told me who you were. Now I'll trust you much more, but I have one last question. Why did you hurt me with those brain attacks?"

I distinctively heard him growl in my head. "Those weren't my fault, those idiot 'scientists' messed with you and caused you to have Max attacks as you call them."

"You mean that chip that's in my arm is causing those brain attacks?"

"No, what I mean is that when they gave you bird DNA they messed with the gifts you inherited from your mom."

"Oh," I said slightly taken aback about another thing I didn't know. These things just kept piling up. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Wait a moment Max let me just get back to my spot." He said as he flew to my ear. There was another knock on the door.

"Coming" I called out as I walked over to the door. I opened it to let in Fang.

"Hey, Max" he said, "can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure" I replied, "what do you want to talk about?"

"You know we can't stay here right," he said.

"Why?" I asked indignantly.

He snorted and said "You really think that _woman_ is your mother, oh pu-leaze, how naïve" He started to study his nails and then added. "Also you have to save the world."

_Darn, _I heard the Sloann say in my head, _I knew those lies would come back to haunt me someday._

_What do you mean? _I asked Sloann.

_It isn't _your_ job to save the world, its Aqua's._

_Really, _I asked _that woman that was downstairs with my mother._

_Yes _relied Sloann, _but you had better pay attention to Fang he's looking at you strangely, and I'm getting weird feelings from him. _I returned my attention back to Fang, and for some reason I felt like I should leave.

"Okay" I told Fang, in spite of Sloann's warnings "we'll leave in the morning. He nodded and left the room.

Geo's POV

After I left Max's room, I changed back into my preferred shape. _Ha ha ha ha_, I laughed in my head,_ she fell for it just like Vince told me she would. He's right she's not as hard to fool as Aqua._

**A/n dun dun duuunn. (giggle giggle) God's servent is going to kill me for THAT cliffie. If she can catch me. HA! Oh my! I do believe my head is gonna explode from all my good ideas!!!!!!!!!!! **

**BOOM!**


	5. Review!

Pleaassssseeeee!!!!!!!!! People review, with all that is in me I beg of you to tell me what you think, I'm getting desperate. (insert wailing sounds) I mean come on I need reviews what is a author without any feedback. How will I live! (insert sad violin music) Please I beseech you I implore you, I entreat you, REVIEW! Okay, embarrassing rambling over.


	6. Escape? HELP!

**A/n heres chapter three (and the action I've promised!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. **

**Claimer: I do own my characters.**

Max POV

I woke up that morning with a fleeting impression of a dream. You know how you have a dream, but you can't remember exactly what it was about, that's what happened to me. Well anyway, I woke up before dawn so that I could get my Flock out of bed. I stepped into Iggy's room and almost fainted on the floor, the room looked like he had designed it for himself **(a/n I'm really bad at keeping to other people's characters so bear with me)**.

"Iggy" I said as I shaked his shoulder "get up and get packed we're leaving." He just moaned and rolled, but I knew he'd get up in time to go. I did this to each member of my Flock until they were all out in the hallway, awake and dressed but still sleepy.

"Okay" I whispered, "let's go out my window"

"But Max…" started Nudge "why are we leaving the people here are nice and don't you want to know more about your mom and…" She would have kept going but I stopped her with a hand over her mouth.

"I'll tell you why we're leaving when we get farther away from here," I answered. They all nodded and followed me out the window.

We flew for a while till we got to a forest. It was getting dark so I decided to land with my flock. Iggy started to get out some food and in no time, we had a campfire ready. We were eating quietly when we heard a snap in the trees. We instantly jumped to our feet just as eighty Erasers poured out from the woods. I heard a sound behind me and turned around to see my mother with Aqua and two others I didn't know. Then Angel came up to me and started pushing me towards my mom. I noticed that everyone of my Flock was getting closer to them. As soon as we were all by my mom Aqua and the two others jumped away from us, instantly a bluish-green circle surrounded us. Aqua turned to us and said, "I think I'm going to have some fun" then she laughed and edged towards the shocked Erasers. She got closer and closer and with each step, she looked more and more wolfish until finally her and her friends were fully morphed Erasers! Then she made a motion towards her friends and they proceeded to wade into the Erasers slashing left and right. She followed them and as she would pass an Eraser they would fly off into the trees, almost as if they were being thrown by some gigantic hand. They kept fighting until all the Erasers retreated. The bluish-green circle that had been protecting us collapsed.

"What just happened?" asked Iggy. Gazzy hurriedly explained it to him as he stared at Aqua in awe.

"Bravo" said Helen as she clapped her hands together "I haven't seen you three in action in a long time."

"All in a days work" said Aqua and the two others simultaneously.

**A/n Thank you to all who have reviewed this story! I hope you liked this chapter! I want you people to guess what Aqua's power is, I won't ask you to tell me who the strangers are, but you can try to guess there powers also. I'll tell you this though they are ****NOT** **Erasers.**


	7. Fang!

**A/n all I have to say is… R&R! Thank you. Disclaimer: I don't own them. **

**Claimer: I do own my characters.**

Chapter 7

Max's POV

After Aqua saved us she fainted, the two strangers caught her and carried her over to Helen.

"Oh dear" I heard Helen whisper.

"Darn it," said one of the strangers "she did it again didn't she?"

"Did what?" I asked.

"You see" my mother started "doing what Aqua just did takes a lot of energy out of you. It's a good thing Vi… I mean that she keeps herself in such good shape or she would be dead right now."

"Oh" I said. "that's scary, but what exactly did she just do?"

"Good question" said Helen "but first I think we should revive Aqua, and then she can tell you. Dia would you do it?" said my mother to the stranger that looked like her.

"Sure" she said "okay everybody get back. Aqua isn't quite herself for a few minutes after she's been revived." We all backed toward the woods, after we were all safely away from Aqua, Dia started sending some sort of shock waves towards Aqua. As soon as the first one hit her it lifted her off the ground at least that's what it looked like at first, but then I realized it was Aqua who'd jumped up into the air. She proceeded to kick, dodge and punch imaginary opponents. After she wound down, she collapsed to the floor again. Dia and the other stranger went over to her and helped her off the ground.

"Wow" said Aqua "those shock waves were so full of energy I could have knocked down a tree! Next time" she said as she looked toward Diamond "don't put so much anxiety in it I almost though Vince was here!"

"Sorry" said Dia sheepishly.

"Now that, that's over with, Aqua, I think the kids want to know more about you" said Helen in a matter of fact voice.

"Sure" said Aqua "but first I need to take care of something" she slowly moved towards a tree and quick as a flash spun around it and grabbed an intruder who had been hiding behind it. It was FANG!

"Geo!" yelled Aqua "what are you doing here?! I swear if Vince sent you" said Aqua in an ominously cold voice.

"NO! Aqua I swear he didn't send me! I swear on my life!" Fang said "please don't hurt me" he whimpered.

"What are YOU DOING?" I roared. "That's Fang! You're going to hurt him!"

"What?!" yelled Iggy "someone's hurting Fang! WHO?"

"Aqua's hurting Fang!" answered Nudge. I started charging towards Aqua but a bluish-green wall kept me from getting to her. I was just about to fly up and get her from above when I heard Angel scream "NO! Max that's not Fang, don't hurt Aqua!"

What?" I asked, this was getting a little confusing.

"That's not Fang" repeated Angel "I don't know who he is, but he's not Fang"

"Oh" I said. I turned towards Aqua and said "Sorry"

"You don't need to apologize" she said "I understand." Then she disappeared and reappeared in a flash.  
"You have got to tell us how you do that" whispered Nudge.

"Okay kids gather around and I'll tell you a story."

"Oh! Oh!" said Nudge "is it going to be a fairytale, or better yet a romance story I just love romance especially when the girl gets her guy and…" she stopped as she realized I was glaring at her.

"Oops, sorry" she said.

"That's okay" said Aqua "I know how it feels to want to say your part. Now anyways back to the story, like you guys I never have known my parents. I was stolen from my family at a young age because of my gifts. I was sold from master to master on the Black Market, where everything that's illegal is sold, mostly to criminals. I was considered a very rare prize since I was both beautiful and useful."

"But what is your gift" I asked "so far I haven't been able to figure it out at all?"

"Ah, yes, my gifts you see I only have four gifts that are really my own, I can teleport, I can read minds, and I can send messages to other peoples minds. I also have a very good memory, but I just consider that an ability, and lastly I can use _your _powers."

"Huh?" my Flock all said at the same time.

"Here I'll show you" she said "see my back." She said as she took off her jacket to show us her perfectly normal back.

"No wings right, well watch this" as she spoke from her back came out two enormous blue wings, coming out through two perfectly placed slits.

"OH MY GOSH!" screamed Nudge "How did you do that?! You didn't have any wings before! Is this a trick! I mean that's IMPOSSIBLE!!"

"Calm down Nudge it's not a trick its just one of my gifts." said Aqua reassuringly. "You see when a person walks into the same room with me I can immediately sense what their best at or if they have any powers. Then I can use that ability against them, but if there ability has to do with changing my body, I can only use that if there's more than one. Like if there had been only one Eraser today I wouldn't have been able to change myself into one let alone Amy and Dia."

"Oh" I said, "I get it"

"This is really good and all," said Angel "but where's Fang."

That's when I realized Fang was missing.

**A/n R&R!!!!**


	8. Slavery

**A/n R&R. **

_This is about what happened to Fang so we're going back in the story a little bit._

Chapter 8

Fang's POV

I was just about to go to bed when I heard something bang against the window.

"Hey Fang" I heard someone whisper "come down here I need to talk to you"

"Who's down there?" I asked.

"Its me Max" she answered, "hurry up and get your butt down here," She sounded irritated, I never did like an irritated Max it better when she's just angry. I hurried down the stairs and out the door to go see what Max wanted, but as soon as I stepped outside something hit me right in the neck, for the second time that night I showed more than normal emotion. There was some sort of tiny dog on my neck!

_Aha, _I heard it say in my mind _I knew that other shady character wasn't you._

"What?" I asked it "are you?"

_No time for explanations right now, _it said urgently_ you are in grave danger. You need to get out of here, there's an ambush waiting to attack!_

Max. I had to save her before whoever's out here gets her. I ran to my bedroom window, but as I turned the corner, I ran into something hard and blacked out.

When I woke up, I found that I was in a cage, again.

_Oh good your awake_ I heard that voice say in my head.

Who are you? I asked it.

_I'm Max's Voice, _he said, _I know you probably want a explanation so here it is, but it's going to have to be the short version. One thousand years ago, I along with forty-nine others was chosen to be Guardian Dogs. Our job was to find people who needed extra guidance and to help them. We were given five gifts, but I won't tell you about them yet._

But I want to know I whispered.

_Fang _the Voice warned _you have more important things to do right now._

Like what, I asked sarcastically.

_Like defending yourself from the scientists who are coming, _the Voice said glibly, and sure enough right after he said that two whitecoats and a man in a business suit walked up to my cage.

"He doesn't look like much," said the man in the business suit. I didn't like the way he looked at me, like I was some sort of exotic animal to be bought.

"Oh don't worry Mr. Terran," answered one of the whitecoats "he is a very dangerous specimen, I'm sure he would be a wonderful addition to your collection."

"Yes, I'm sure he would" lied the man the whitecoat called Mr. Terran.

_Well Voice_ I asked in my head _since you know so much can you tell me who this man is. _He didn't answer.

"Well, I guess I could try him out" said Mr. Terran after he thought about it "if I don't like his abilities I guess he could just be a normal slave." What I thought is the school there experiment as slaves! That's horrible! Its almost as bad as experimenting on us!

"Would you like us to break him, or would you prefer us to do it" asked one of the whitecoats.

"Oh I'll do it" said Mr. Terran "I have ways that are much faster and more effective than yours" I couldn't take it any longer, all this talk about me as if I weren't a human being. I had to say something.

"I'm not an animal to be bought or sold" I growled.

"Oh but my dear boy" said the man as he smiled down at me "you have no choice."

Then one whitecoat motioned to someone behind my cage, then… pain, blackness.

**A/n I would write more, but my neck is killing me. R&R. **


	9. Reviewers Alert!

**A/n Okay I need all my reviewers input. If you guys think this story should be long click the review button down there and answer YES! If you think it should be short then click the review button and put NO! the stories outcome will be different if you want it long or if you want it short, also I was thinking of making a trilogy of this story and it would be called The Story the first one is Beginnings, the second is The Middle, and the last is The End. Okay for the series review (along with your answer for long or short) put YAY! if you want the trilogy For it to end here put NEVER! This will end on June 7. Okay thanks!!!**


	10. More Explanations and a Plan for Rescue

**A/n The vote is in, andddddd…………LONG!!!!!! Also, I just needed to tell you peoples that I read the third book, but I imagined it differently so this is still taking place after School's Out Forever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. **

**Claimer: I do own my plot and my characters **

Max POV

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed, this could not be happening where is Fang?! "Where is he?" I asked Aqua.

She shook her head and said to me "Fang is probably at the School." She explained "but he probably won't be there for long."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Its time I tell you all something else" she said "now gather around and don't interrupt. I will say this once and only once. When I was still a slave on the Black Market none of my masters could control me. They tried everything, threats, chains, handcuffs, but none of these things worked. I would wreak havoc in my masters house until he would sell me.

This went on until Vince Terran found me, he also had a power. His power though was not like others. In some way his power is like mine except……" she got up and said "Well I don't want to scare you children with this power, but I will tell you this, Vince is the one who made the School and created you. If you hadn't escaped and I hadn't escaped then we would be by each others side. You see he had you made for ME. He knew I would be almost unstoppable with enough people with powers around. You see the good thing about me for him, was that he didn't have to force all those people with powers to help him all he needed was me."

"But why didn't you try to wreak havoc wit him like you did with your other masters?" I asked.

"Ummm….." she said "Because of his gift I could do nothing without his permission."

"Well, enough of that." Said Helen "I think it's time to go and rescue that poor boy before that nasty Vince takes him to be a slave. Aqua will you take us to the Corporation please." She nodded and as quick as a flash we were out of the woods, and in a house.

**A/n I'm sorry its short, but its been so long since I wrote about this story that I have to get back in my rhythm.**


	11. Pitiful!

**A/N This is riduculous. I've gotten one thousand and six hits and only twenty-nine reviews that's PITIFUL! I put my foot DOWN! I'm not updating till……..NEVER! Hee hee jk! I'm not updating till I feel you peoples have proved you can review!**


	12. A Silver and Gold Prison

**A/n All you people out there who haven't reviewed or have reviewed and are getting mad at the people who haven't, thank x for this chapter! Also, my keyboard is messed up so I can't put the letter that's missing in this word, queen. HEY!!! I can just use the spell check!! Uh ya….. so never, mind about the q. It will just be harder for me(at least the ,a, isn't messed up.) **

Chapter 12

Max's POV

"Helen, Aqua, Dia, Amethyst!" said a large man, "I wasn't expecting you!" Hmmm… I thought to myself a bunch of people just appears in his house and he acts like its normal.

"We need your help Dr. John, we have another rescue mission, these kid's friend is with Vince." Helen, said getting to the point quickly.

"Oh dear, he always does get in the way of our plans. Well why don't you get the children settled and then we can talk about how to get their friend out of danger, Helen beckoned to us to follow her to our rooms. This time my room was just a simple white room with an army cot to the side and a small dresser. I threw my backpack by the wall and flopped onto the bed. Ouch! bad idea the springs in the bed dug uncomfortably into my shoulder.

"Max," I heard Helen say as she poked her head into the room "I know you want to help rescue Fang and I'm sure you've rescued people from that place before but this time let us save him. We've rescued people before and we'll rescue him, I promise. Okay?" normally I would protest and insist on helping Fang, but I had seen Aqua and her friends fight, this time I was okay with being left behind.

"Okay" I consented. Helen gave a sigh of relief and smiled at me.

"Have a good night" she said.

"Good night" I answered, then I condemned myself to an endless night of worrying about Fang.

Fang's POV

I woke up to the sound of a trumpet playing taps, then I remembered. I jumped to my feet ready to fight my way out. What I saw was not what I was expecting, it looked like army barracks but the walls sparkled with what looked like silver and gold. Then taps stopped playing and all the boys ran to the edge of their bunk beds. I stayed where I was, I wasn't going to be an obedient little slave. I was going to fight!

"Pst," I heard someone say "Hey You! New Boy! Get Over Here!" it was the boy in front of the bunk bed I had been on.

"Ya YOU" he said as I pointed at myself. I decided since he had been here longer it was probably a better idea to do what he tells me. I swaggered over by him like it had been my idea all along. Then out of the doors burst the man who I had seen at the School and MAX II!!!!

**A/n Review.**


	13. Corporation City

**A/n Review**

Max's POV

"Knock Knock, Are you awake yet?" someone said outside my door.

"Come in!" I yelled out groggily. A pretty, young girl entered with a tray of food.

"Dr. John thought you would like something to eat" she said.

"Oh" I said "Thanks."

"No problem, if you want" she said hesitanly "I could give you a tour of the Corp. and explain stuff a little. I know when I first saw this place I was really confused." I looked up at her hopeful face, I couldn't refuse her.

"Sure" I answered "I'd like that." Her whole face lit up with a brilliant smile, reminded me sort of like………someone I know.

When I came down from my room she was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello," she said "I'm sorry but we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Mara."

"And mine is Maximum Ride" I said "but you can just call me Max."

"Okay, Max where would you like to go first, theres the gym, the traning room, the dorms, the community center, the hospital, the cafeteria, and the libray.

"Wow" I exclaimed "this isn't a facility! It's a city!" she giggled.

"Well it is rather large" she conceded.

"I would like to go somewhere where I could work out." I said.

"That would either be the gym or the training room" she said.

"Whats the difference?" I asked.

"Well in the training room" she explained "you, well, _train_ in the gym you can use the weights are you could just sit and watch people spar, or if your crazy enough you could spar also."

"Lets go to the gym" I said resolutely setting off in the direction I thought was the gym.

"Wait!" Mara called out "you can't go there, they'll pulverize you!" I stopped suddenly and she ran into me.

"Oof" I said "why can't I go spar?" I asked "I've probably beaten up worse people then whoever you have here."

"Huh?" she said with a confused look on her face "of course you can spar, but the gym, is THIS way. THAT" she said pointing in the direction I was going "is the prison." she whispered.

"Oh" I said as understanding dawned on me, and my face turned red with embarrassment. "Well, lets go to the gym then."

"Okay" she whispered as she hurried off in the direction of the gym. I followed close on her heels.

**A/n Sorry its so short, I was going to write more, but I don't feel like writing anymore, so live with it.**


	14. Vince's Prison

**A/n I just had this brilliant idea! See I post this chapter and you people review! I know huh! What a concept! **

"Max! MAX!" I woke up to the sound of someone yelling my name and shaking me.

"Max! Quickly you have to go to Dr. John's office something happened to the team who went to go save your friend!"

"WHAT!" I yelled suddenly waking up.

"Yeah, that's why we have to hurry!" Mara helped me to my feet and took me to where I assume Dr. John's office is,

"Do you know what happened?" I asked Mara.

"No," she answered, "I just know that you and your friends have to get to Vince's prison, as soon as Mrs. Helen tells you what happened."

"Oh," I said. I had a strange feeling that this was not going to end well….

**A/n Ya its short but maybe if a few reviews show up the next chapter will be longer! (gasps in awe!)**


	15. Vince's Will

**A/n Review.**

**Disclaimer: No own.**

**Claimer: Own.**

"What happened?" I cried out as I entered the room. Helen turned and looked at me with eyes full of horror.

"_He_ has Aqua," she said.

"So shouldn't we go and rescue her? And who's _he_.

"He," answered Dr. John "is Vince Terran, he has your Fang, and he has Aqua"

"And?" I asked "Why does that matter we can rescue her, cant we?"

"Max, you have to help us, you and your Flock. Maybe, just maybe with all of us together we can save them." Dr. John said. But he didn't fool me I heard the doubt in his voice.

"Wakey, Wakey, my love. Your back home where you belong. With me!" As I was awakened by the voice I had avoided for so long I tried to jerk myself off the cold steel table I was laid on, too late did I notice the matching steel bracelets around my wrists and ankles. Then I saw his handsome face right by mine, his steel colored eyes matching everything else in the room. His white suit seemed out of place, in such a glittering dark world.

"At the risk of sounding terribly cliché, you have been a very naughty girl, and for that there will be a severe punishment but first the little problem of your friends, old ones and new." He chuckled wickedly.

I sighed, "You have me, what threat could they possibly present to you." Already I felt my will being sucked away, he was settling himself inside my mind, threading himself inside my being, soon I would be helpless.

"That Max, creature could prove quite useful, or quite dangerous." But I didn't hear him I was already settling into the fog that had been my existence for years and was my future,

I wished I was dead.


	16. A Dream

**A/n This might be the last chapter, Review.**

On the way to Vince's prison nobody talked, it seemed like nobody breathed. I know I had to remember to breathe.

"Hey" I heard someone say beside me, it took awhile to register that it was Helen, the woman that claims to be my mother. She took my hand in hers and gently squeezed. Normally this would not comfort me, but from this woman how could I not be at least a little comforted.

"Everything will be all right" she reassured me, but how could she know. I pulled my hand from hers and turned my back to her.

"Max," she said, "look at me." I didn't. I heard her sigh and go. Probably to comfort someone more grateful then me, but what did I care I was the great Maximum Ride no one could defeat me. But as I looked inward I see that I've changed I've seen more suffering and pain then I ever could have at the School……..in a dream. **(A/n the dream mentioned in chapter 6 is now going to be in italics)**

_First, I was in a dark alley, then I saw a woman walking towards me. A man followed shortly after her skulking towards her using the shadows to his best advantage. Then he pounced he took the unsuspecting woman in her arms and started to do horrible things to her the woman tried to scream but he slapped her. I tried to run towards her but it was as my feet were cemented to the ground. Then the scene changed I was in a beautiful_ _palace, before a throne stood Aqua she was in strange clothes, clothes you might see in a movie about India. She was in heavy chains and was made to dance then the angle changed I was also before the throne and that's when I saw who sat upon it. He would have been handsome if not for the awful sneer upon his face. He was _enjoying _taking Aqua's will slowly draining her of any will to stand up to him. He did this over and over again and as he did time seemed to speed up I saw all he did to Aqua, the schedule, the chains, the steel room, the "bodyguards", her whole life she did had to do only what he wanted her to do. Torture, her freedom was truly taken away. The scenes stopped and I saw something that made me scream in horror. Fang. He was the same as Aqua, no freedom he was no longer Fang he was just a tool, a tool for an evil man. _

"We must go to meet them. If Max is not strong, enough she will be put to work. Right beside her beloved Flock, but if she proves to be strong her and her entire Flock will be destroyed." He got no response, which was good he didn't want a response, that meant Aqua was fully in his grasp. What he didn't know was that Aqua had managed to save a little of herself enough to remind Max of a dream. A dream that could change Max, a dream that just maybe could change everything.

**A/n I know short sorry. But this is probably the second-to-last chapter and I just wanted it to be Max's dream and a little of Aqua so sorry. Review plz!!**


	17. Freedom at a Cost

**A/n. Please review. :D**

When we reached our destination, we were surprised to find Vince, Aqua, and Fang already outside. It was to me a battle of powers and Vince knew he had all the cards.

_Not all the cards, _a little Voice said in my ear.

_SLOAN?! _I yelled in my head.

_Ow! Yes, its me _he answered, _you don't have to yell._

_Oh, sorry so why doesn't Vince hold all the cards. _

_Just think of your dream Max, _he said.

_Oh great now your going back to talking in code._

"So you've all come," said Vince "Dia, Amy, Helen, Maximum, and your crew well, _part_ of your crew."

"Vince, you've done it again your just lucky Grant was unavailable, or else you would just be a pile of bones. Remember what he promised to do if you ever took Aqua again?" said Helen, and for a moment, I saw fear flicker in his eyes.

"Aqua." He commanded, and before I knew it, the rest of my Flock was beside Vince instead of behind me.

"What the!" I cried out, "You give them back to me or I'll…"

"Or you will what?" he answered "Punch me out? Snap my neck? Now you see normally those things work if you can actually _get _to the person. Aqua." He said again and once again something happened a force field went up around Vince, my Flock and Aqua, that's when I noticed Aqua's eyes they weren't clear, icy blue anymore they were grey and lifeless.

"Aqua! Stop it!" I screamed.

"Max," Dr. John said "she can't stop it Vince is inside her and she can't do anything without his permission."

"Don't worry, dear Maximum, all will be all right" said Vince, "That is it will be all right if you willingly serve me!" I looked down, defeated, what could I do he had my Flock, he has Aqua, I was just about to give in to do something I vowed NEVER to do when I heard a little Voice in my head.

_Remember your dream, Max. _

I remembered all that suffering caused by him; as long as he was alive, there would be so many suffering.

"No." I said.

"Then your friends must die!" he said venomously. He went up to Nudge and put his hand on her head, she started screaming, and then she collapsed.

"NO!" I yelled, "Nudge," I moaned.

"Do you surrender, now?" he asked.

"No." I said.

"Then they will all die" he said. He quickly went to every single one of my Flock, except Iggy and my dear little Angel.

"There is still hope" he said, "I can bring them back, if you will just be my servant, do you surrender?"

"NO!" I said with more force then ever, and this time something happened, shockwaves came out from my body and knocked everyone to the ground except Angel she seemed to be knocked into a yellow hole.

When Max sent out world waves I knew it was my time to act I gathered up my neck chain and from my shirt retrieved a dagger I had hidden there for a special reason. I knew the consequences, but it was the only way. I stabbed Vince through the heart. He died instantly. My neck chain fell off, I looked down at my hands, sure enough my body had become insubstantial. I was not a ghost but neither was I alive, I was just pretty much a fog. I was free but oh what a price!

**A/n We're almost there just to let you know none of the Flock is dead. Angel is…..can't tell you that just yet. Iggy is in perfect health, but Fang, Nudge, and Gasman, are in comas. I know I know a little lame, but it will all make sense in the next chappie! Review:D**


	18. Author's Note!

**A/n Hey peoples!! I'm going to be gone for a week so no updates, when I get back it will probably be the last chapter of Beginnings! Its been great! If you want to see what happens to Max and her Flock after Beginnings then check out The Middle! Part Two of The Story! Happy Writing!**


	19. The End

**A/n Review :D**

After Aqua killed Vince, I ran to my Flock. The first one I came to was Fang. He was still breathing! They all were, what is wrong with them?

"They're comatose Max," said such a faint voice I couldn't make out who it was,

"It's me, Aqua" that's when I saw her, or rather barely saw her she was like a ghost.

"No" she answered with a thin smile on her ethereal face, "I'm not a ghost quite yet"

"What happened to you?"

"My will was connected to Vince, when I killed him I lost my body. It's a huge effort to just allow you to hear and see me." I remembered Angel.

"Where's Angel?" I asked.

"She's in Shift."

"Shift?"

"Yes, another land you sent her too."

"Oh"

"You must rescue her."

"How?"

"Take Iggy, he will guide you." Then her body started to disappear slowly evaporating.

"Take this with you" I heard her whisper. As the last of her body blew away, I saw an envelope. I bent down and opened it, inside was a note it read,

Dear Max,

Inside this envelope is something very important when the time is right you will know what to do with this. Don't worry the night you were born long ago your mother made me swear to take care of you. I failed. I will not fail again.

Aqua.

I shook the envelope and a small gold heart fell into my hand. It was worn and the gold paint was peeling off. It had something engraved on it but the passage of time had made it unreadable. As I held it a new resolve came over me, I would find Angel!

It was all so confusing. I couldn't make out a thing. There were too many noises all around me. Screams and then silence then sirens. I gave up trying to make sense off everything and just thumped to the ground.

"Iggy" I felt a hand on my shoulder too gentle too be Max, but it sounded like her. "Its me, Helen."

"What happened?" I asked. She told me everything. I could feel my mouth fall in shock.

"Ehem." I heard as Helen came to the end of her story, this time it was Max.

"Iggy, let me talk to my _mother_ for a moment and then I have something to ask you."

"Okay" I said, amused, when did Max start talking like that? I heard some low whispers in Max's direction that not even my sharp ears could detect. Then I heard Max's footsteps come over by me.

"Iggy?" she whispered.

"Yes?" I asked

"I need your help, Angel is in another world and I need you to help me find her. Will you come?"

"Another world?" I managed to squeak past the lump in my throat.

"Yes" she said gravely.

"Well, of course I'll come with you."

"Good" she said.

I asked my mom to take care of my Flock while I was gone, she readily agreed, didn't even ask where I was going. Although she did seem sad about me going away, I guess she knew I had to do it. After my conversation with Iggy and my mom I dragged him off away from the emergency personnel and deep into Vince's fortress into a room.

"Okay," I said uncertainly "I guess its time."

"Yeah" he said "so now what."

"Aqua said you could help me."

"Really"

"Yeah"

"Well what did you do last time?"

"I just said No!"

"Well try that again,"

"Okkkaayyy, um NO!" the walls shook and we started falling. The funny thing about falling and wings though is usually its never fatal. _If_ you can get your wings out from your jacket in time.

**A/n Well that's the End. Please review and tell me if you want me to go on. I know this doesn't really seem like a MR fanfic anymore, sorry, it sorta got away from me. Well, have a blessed day.**


End file.
